East Germany
This is a Profile for East Germany. Summary East Germany, officially the German Democratic Republic (GDR; German: Deutsche Demokratische Republik demoˈkʁaːtɪʃə ʁepuˈbliːk, DDR), was a state that existed from 1949 to 1990, when the eastern portion of Germany was part of the Eastern Bloc during the Cold War. Commonly described as a communist state in English usage, it described itself as a socialist "workers' and peasants' state." It consisted of territory that was administered and occupied by Soviet forces following the end of World War II—the Soviet occupation zone of the Potsdam Agreement, bounded on the east by the Oder–Neisse line. The Soviet zone surrounded West Berlin but did not include it; as a result, West Berlin remained outside the jurisdiction of the GDR. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) * Walter Ulbricht * Erich Honecker Second-in-command * Otto Grotewohl * Willi Stoph * Horst Sindermann Military leaders * Karl Steinhoff * Ernst Wollweber * Hans Kahle * Fritz Scheelen * Willi Bredel * Heinz Hoffmann * Heinz Kessler * Theodor Hoffmann * Rainer Eppelmann * Vincenz Müller * Sigfrid Riedel * Fritz Streletz * Manfred Grätz Notable individuals * Julius Leber * Wilhelm Külz * Otto Nuschke * Otto Grotewohl * Heinrich Müller * Erich Mielke * Erich Weinert * Erwin Jollasse * Xaver Sattler * Otto Korfes * Walter Freytag * Otto Groos * Wilhelm Speidel Military units Infantry * 561,350 Infantrymen Special * 40. Fallschirmjägerbataillon Willi Sänger * Construction soldiers * Kasernierte Volkspolizei Artillery * FROG-7B (Luna-M) missile systems Warmachines * T-34s * T-85s * BTR-70s * T-55AM2Bs * T-55A * ZIL-135 trucks * BMP-1s * BRDM-1s Navy * Landingcraft * Minelayers and minesweepers * Fast torpedo and missile boat (like Project 131 "Libelle") * Coastal defense ships * Submarine hunters * Intelligence ships * Training ships * Support craft * Three squadrons of combat helicopters: Mil Mi-4MÄ Hound Mil Mi-8 Hip, Mi-14PL Haze-A and Mil Mi-* 14BT Haze-B * Fighter-bomber: Sukhoi Su-22M4 Fitter-K Air * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21s * MiG-21 * MiG-23 * MiG-29 * Mi-2 * Mi-8 * Mi-14 * Mi-24 * Il-62 * An-2 * An-26 * Tu-134 * Tu-154 |-|Weaponry= Artifacts * Military weapons Melee weapons *https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_Forces_of_the_National_People%27s_Army Ranged weapons *https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_Forces_of_the_National_People%27s_Army Explosives *https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_Forces_of_the_National_People%27s_Army Ammunition *https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_Forces_of_the_National_People%27s_Army Territories East Berlin *'Age founded/conquered:'1949 *'Territory type:'Capital City *'Inhabitants:'East Germans *'Civilians:'Unknown Civilization stats 10: Industrial:'''On 1 January 1954, the Soviet government turned over to the GDR thirty-three industrial concerns including the Leuna and Buna chemical works, and the GDR became the owner of all the enterprises in its territory. The Industry was publiclly owned by the State Power source '''Science: Construction (The Main Goods created by their Sciences in Industry are Machinery, transport equipment, fuel, metals, consumer goods, chemical products, building materials, semi manufactured goods and processed foodstuffs.) Conquest stats Tier 9-B: Country: East Germany is the whole entire East Half of Germany today. Power stats Attack: Room: The BMP-1's main weapon, the 2A28 Grom can shoot 8 rounds per minute at a range of 4500 m (PG-15V) and 1300 m (OG-15V). Room: The BRDM-1's main weapon is a 12.7 mm DShK 1938/46 heavy machine gun which can shoot 600 rounds. Room: 2K11 Krugs are armed with misdiles that shoot the range of 780 km. Small Building: The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 jets can shoot from a range of 604 km (375 mi; 326 nmi) at 11,000 m (36,089 ft) with two R-3S missiles. Durability: Room: The BMP-1's made of 6–33 mm (0.24–1.30 in) welded rolled steel. Room: The BRDM-1 is made of Welded steel at a 10 mm maximum. Room: 2K11 Krugs are made of 15 mm of Armour. Speed: Superhuman: The BMP-1 can go 65 km/h (40 mph) on the road, 45 km/h (28 mph) off-road and 7–8 km/h (4.3–5.0 mph) in water. The BRDM-1 can go on a road 90 km/h (56 mph) and in Water: 9 km/h (5.6 mph). Hypersonic: The Speed of missiles shot from a 2K11 Krug are fast as 35 km/h. Hypersonic: The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 jets can go 2,237 km/h (1,390 mph, 1,208 kn) / M2.05 at 13,000 m (42,651 ft)1,300 km/h and (810 mph; 700 kn) / M1.06 at sea level Skill The government of East Germany had control over a large number of military and paramilitary organisations through various ministries. Chief among these was the Ministry of National Defence. Because of East Germany's proximity to the West during the Cold War (1945–92), its military forces were among the most advanced of the Warsaw Pact. Defining what was a military force and what was not is a matter of some dispute. Strengths/Pros The Nationale Volksarmee (NVA) was the largest military organisation in East Germany. It was formed in 1956 from the Kasernierte Volkspolizei (Barracked People's Police), the military units of the regular police (Volkspolizei), when East Germany joined the Warsaw Pact. From its creation, it was controlled by the Ministry of National Defence (East Germany). It was an all volunteer force until an eighteen-month conscription period was introduced in 1962.needed It was regarded by NATO officers as the best military in the Warsaw Pact. Weaknesses/Flaws Until the 1960s, East Germans endured shortages of basic foodstuffs such as sugar and coffee. East Germans with friends or relatives in the West (or with any access to a hard currency) and the necessary Staatsbank foreign currency account could afford Western products and export-quality East German products via Intershop. Consumer goods also were available, by post, from the Danish Jauerfood, and Genex companies. The government used money and prices as political devices, providing highly subsidised prices for a wide range of basic goods and services, in what was known as "the second pay packet".77 At the production level, artificial prices made for a system of semi-barter and resource hoarding. For the consumer, it led to the substitution of GDR money with time, barter, and hard currencies. The socialist economy became steadily more dependent on financial infusions from hard-currency loans from West Germany. East Germans, meanwhile, came to see their soft currency as worthless relative to the Deutsche Mark (DM). Another common activity that was troublesome if not disruptive was the practice of offering a sum of money beyond the selling price to individuals selling desirable goods, or giving something special as partial payment for products in short supply, the so-called Bückware (duck goods; sold from "below the counter"). Such ventures may have been no more than offering someone Trinkgeld (a tip), but they may have also involved Schmiergeld (bribes; lit. money used to "grease" a transaction) or Beziehungen (special relationships). Opinions in East Germany varied as to how significant these practices were. But given the abundance of money in circulation and frequent shortages in luxury items and durable consumer goods, most people were perhaps occasionally tempted to provide a "sweetener", particularly for such things as automobile parts or furniture. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Category:Real Life Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Army Category:Country Category:Profile